


Bride On The Bridge

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, cupcake's sister! Reader, married on the Bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader and Jim get married on the Enterprise in an unconventional wedding.





	Bride On The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.

You and Jim had planned a very unusual wedding. Jim wasn't a conventional guy, after all, and you wanted something that fit your personalities. Of course, it took some finagling to agree them to allow you to marry on the bridge of the Enterprise in non-Starfleet garb, but since the ship was docked for some upgrades, Jim's request was reluctantly granted. You had many planning sessions that resulted in triumphant giggling sessions as the two of you pictured the looks of shock on the guests faces when they saw the tweaks you'd made to the traditional ceremony. For one thing, there wouldn't be a stitch of white anywhere because You loathed it and the ship itself had ample white everywhere. Jim had tried to pry hints out of you as to what you were wearing, but you kept your lips sealed, assuring him it would look fantastic with his grey suit. 

"I'll believe you, babe." He said at last. "You look great in anything, including Spock's Vulcan robes. You're just that beautiful." 

This brought on more chuckles as you imagined wearing the cumbersome robes and tripping over the hem. 

You weren't having a large gathering due to size constraints, but it would be an event to remember. Goodness knows, you'd waited a long five years for the five year mission to be over and both of you nearly died multiple times. Admiral Pike himself was coming on board to perform the ceremony and Jim was very excited about that fact. He'd told you many times how much the man meant to him and how his whole life had turned around after the encounter in a bar. 

You were awakened on the big day in your old quarters, having spent the night on the quiet ship. 

"Rise and shine, Y/N! It's wedding morning!" Your best friend greeted you. 

"Do I have to get up, Jan?" You mumbled sleepily. "I'm so cozy right here." 

"Yep. I've got coffee going. Uhura and Carol are on their way over to assist in the beauty rituals. Oh, you've got a message on your PADD, by the way. I think it's from the captain."

This was enough to get to you to sit up and stretch, grabbing for your PADD. 

_"Sweetheart,"_ the short note began  
_"We made it!! Can't wait to be yours for life. Thank you for sticking with me and keeping your brother from murdering me multiple times. Looking forward to this afternoon. All my love, Jim." ___

__You sighed mistily and smiled as you climbed out of bed. Jim was always straight to the point, but somehow knew how to say just the right things._ _

__You'd first met Kirk when you'd gone to confront the arrogant cadet who'd picked a barfight that got Gavin put on probation. At first, you'd felt bad after you'd seen the bruises on his face, by then he got an attitude and tried to deflect by flirting with you. Realizing that nothing you said was getting through, You quickly left before you were tempted to add another bruise to his collection._ _

__As you showered and ate breakfast, you thought back on how far you'd both come since that day._ _

__You'd gone from loathing each other to nearly dying for each other in the space of six years as both of you had matured and grown into your roles on the ship. Jim, despite the unnatural leap in rank, had turned out to be a fantastic, if audacious, captain. As a man, he turned out to be much deeper than the shallow jerk you'd thought he was when you first met._ _

__Jim, once he'd dropped the annoying attitude he once wore like a shield, was really fun and friendly. You often sparred in the gym and discussed combat techniques over dinner._ _

__The lively debates between you eventually turned into flirtations and and romance and now, finally, the wedding day._ _

__Nyota, Carol, and Janice spent the morning with you talking about girl stuff and doing skincare, nails, and hair. Then came time for makeup, which Uhura was a master at and you were thankful, because you were terrible at applying more than basic shadow and lipstick._ _

__Then, you went to the closet and took out the garment bag containing your wedding gown. It had been hard to find, but so worth it. The pale blue dropped waist gown had a fitted strapless bodice decorated with swirls of beadwork and the tulle and satin skirt flared out just below your hips into a the perfect fullness that said wedding not prom. It did have a bit of a train as well and you couldn't help but squeal when you looked in the mirror._ _

__"Wow!" Breathed Carol._ _

__"Girl, Jim is going to lose his mind when he sees you!" Added Nyota, as she finished zipping you up._ _

__Janice beamed proudly as she fastened a delicate necklace behind your neck._ _

__"Lovely, Y/N," she said softly. "I'm already tearing up."_ _

__The bridesmaids finished getting into their soft grey dresses and you all had time to relax and sip some champagne before your parents arrived. Meanwhile Jim sent you another message that simply said _Cupcake just gave me the shovel talk. If he's that scary, I tremble to think what your dad will say. Save me, baby.__ _

__You laughed and sent back, _You're a big boy. You'll survive. It's my Mom you should be worried about. Gavin gets it from her._ _ _

__Even after all these years, Jim still referred to Gavin in private as "Cupcake". Your brother was a little annoyed by it, but tolerated it when you explained Jim didn't use nicknames unless he really liked someone. Despite their early disagreements, Jim and Gavin really didn't hate each other and they'd got to the point they could joke about the bar fight._ _

__Before you knew it, your parents were there fussing over you and crying over how beautiful you looked and it was time to head to the bridge._ _

__Your heart thudded with excitement on the turbolift ride and you bounced a little in eager anticipation of seeing Jim._ _

__"You excited, honey?" Your dad asked with a fond smile._ _

__"You bet I am!" You exclaimed. "Been waiting for this day for ages. I really love that ornery man so much."_ _

__"What a twist. Remember when you used to rage to us about what an jackass you thought he was? How things change. I'm happy that you're happy, honey. I hope it stays that way."_ _

__He pulled you into a hug as the lift stopped. Janice, Carol, and Nyota stepped out first and then gentle music began playing as you took your father's arm and headed towards Jim, who stood in front of the Captain's chair flanked by the admiral, Dr. McCoy, Spock, and Gavin._ _

__"Bride on the Bridge!" Chekov called enthusiastically and the small crowd of guests "awwwed". You were smiling as you locked eyes with Jim and watched his grow wide with wonder at the sight of you. He looked amazing in his grey suit and much more comfortable than he would if he'd worn the dress uniform. You took his arm happily and faced Pike, whose normally stern face was downright pleased as he addressed the two of you._ _

__You and Jim had put your own twist on the traditional vows and were alternating between cracking up and misty eyed emotion during the ceremony._ _

__When it was over, Jim dipped you and kissed you lightly, whispering "Hi, Mrs. Kirk" in your ear._ _

__"C'mon Jimbo, I know you can do better than that," you shot back._ _

__"Sure I can," he returned with a wink and a smirk. "Just not in front of Bones and Cupcake. Wouldn't want to scar them for life. Promise I'll make it up to you, babe. You look gorgeous, by the way."_ _

__A blush crept up your neck at the tone of his voice and you smiled shyly under his admiring gaze._ _

__"Thanks, handsome. You're not so bad yourself."_ _


End file.
